<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mighty Warrior Andy by Jackwolfskid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382862">Mighty Warrior Andy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwolfskid/pseuds/Jackwolfskid'>Jackwolfskid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Pre-Canon, Secret Santa, Support, andromaquynh being awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwolfskid/pseuds/Jackwolfskid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Andromaquynh secret santa gift from 2020. It was supposed to be just a drawing but then I wanted it to be a snapshot of history between Andy &amp; Quynh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Andromaquynh Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mighty Warrior Andy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rupzydaisy/gifts">Rupzydaisy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the heat of battle, the familiar chaos around her, Andromache catches a flash of movement in the corner of her eyes. Her body turns instantly, almost as if it is moving its own volition, through reflexes that have been trained to perfection over millennia.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In one fluid motion she sidesteps her assailant, grabs her mighty axe and whirls around to introduce its blade to whomever dared to challenge her this time. The struggle is over mere seconds later, and the surrounding warriors halt and stand in awe.</p>
<p>Then, a delighted shout from closeby breaks the silence:</p>
<p>"That's my wife!"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae">lilolilyrae</a> for beta and making my drabbles into something readable</p>
<p>See the original tumblr post <a href="https://someonesartdump.tumblr.com/post/638477740104957955">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>